The Magic School Bus In Concert
' The Magic School Bus In Concert '''is an installment in ''The Magic School Bus series of Activity Center PC games. Plot Ms. Frizzle takes her class (Phoebe, Carlos, Ralphie and Keesha) on a field trip to Concert Stage Central to learn all about musical instruments and how sounds are made. Activites There are lot’s of fun activities to play on the field trip on both inside and outside The Bus. Inside the Bus Activities * Scrambled Sounds: The player puts together puzzles of pictures of things that made different sounds. Each puzzle piece has a different sound, and the player has to drag all the pieces of each puzzle to where the player thinks it goes. They’ll also move the sound as they move the piece, then they click on a play button to hear if the player arranged them in the right order. * Sound Mixer: The player can click on and drag sound stamps of different things that made sounds into channels. When they’re placed into the channels in any order, the player then clicks a play button to hear their creation of different sounds together. The player could also add more sound stamps to the Sound Mixer they could use by collecting more sounds from the concert stage outside The Bus by using a microphone. * In Your Ear: The player enters a game show where they could show off how much they know about sound. There are three categories to choose from, Name that Noise, where the player listens to a sound and tries to figure out what made it, What’s Missing?, where the player looks at a picture of something making a sound and has to guess what other item it needs to be making the sound it’s making, and Where is It?, where the player listens to an animal or an object making a sound that will either echo or sound very faintly and will have to guess where that sound is being made (in a box, at the park, or in a canyon). If the player gets a question right, they’ll earn big time points, if not, they’ll just move on to the next one. * Wild Waves Expertiment: The player could play with sound waves. They could click and drag a volume slider and a pitch slider to stretch or shrink the sound waves, then click a play button to play wild sounds of different things (like Ms. Frizzle shouting “Wahoo!”). * O-Costamatic: The player could choose different things that make sounds (Ms. Frizzle yodeling, a basketball bouncing, an Elephant trumpeting, a car horn honking, and a whistle blowing) and see what they sound like in four different places, the park, inside a house, a canyon, and under the ocean. Outside the Bus Activities * The Power of Sound Game: The player controls Keesha while she is holding a megaphone, and has to use her voice to shatter many glasses as the player can. The player moves Keesha back and fourth and would click to fire Keesha’s voice at the glasses to shatter them. The player could also fire Keesha’s voice at batteries to collect them, green plus ones, or red minus ones. If they collect a green plus battery, it will make Keesha’s voice come out of her megaphone louder which could shatter more of the glasses, if they collect a red minus one, it will made Keesha’s voice come out of her megaphone to quietly and will not be able to shatter any glasses for a short while. * The Sound Off Memory Game: The player listens to a bunch of sounds that Carlos plays in a certain order. After Carlos plays an order of different sounds, the player will have to play the exact same sounds in the right order. If the player copies all of Carlos’ sounds in the right order, Carlos will add and play another sound in his order, if not, the player and Carlos will start over. Gallery File:The_Magic_School_Bus_In_Concert_Inside_the_Bus.jpg|Inside the Bus File:The_Magic_School_Bus_In_Concert_Outside_the_Bus.jpg|Outside the Bus File:The_Magic_School_Bus_In_Concert_O-Coastamatic.jpg|The O-Costamatic File:The_Magic_School_Bus_In_Concert_In_Your_Ear.jpg|In Your Ear File:The_Magic_School_Bus_In_Concert_The_Power_of_Sound_Game.jpg|The Power of Sound Game File:The_Magic_School_Bus_In_Concert_The_Sound_Off_Memory_Game.jpg|The Sound Off Memory Game